


Mystique

by lusciouswoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mates, Multi, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswoo/pseuds/lusciouswoo
Summary: There is something eerie and mysterious on the air surrounding the new four males that transferred the school.Yeosang, Wooyoung, Yunho and Seonghwa are childhood friends, they always remain attached to one another. So what if the new kids start to stir up trouble to their lives?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

╔═══*.·:·.✧ ✦ ✧.·:·.*═══╗

Their feet dragged themselves through the forest, the crunching leaves under them echoed throughout the darkness. Their heavy breaths panting out filled the silence.

They ran, knowing nothing on where to go. Where can they escape? That didn't matter, the heavy paws hitting the ground made fear take over their body.

They have to escape. That's the only thing that repeatedly screamed in their mind.

╚═══*.·:·.✧ ✦ ✧.·:·.*═══╝

 **Mystique**  
(n.) _a fascinating aura of mystery, awe, and power surrounding someone or something_.

** Introducing **

_**Kang** _ __ _**Yeosang** _

_**** _

✴❇⭐❇✴

_**Park** _ _**Seonghwa** _

_**** _

✴❇⭐❇✴

_**Jeong** _ __ _**Yunho  
** _

_**** _

✴❇⭐❇✴

_**Jung** _ _**Wooyoung** _

_**** _

✴❇⭐❇✴

_**Kim** _ _**Hongjoong** _

_**** _

✴❇⭐❇✴

_**Choi** _ __ _**Jongho** _

_**** _

✴❇⭐❇✴

_**Song** _ _**Mingi** _

_**** _

✴❇⭐❇✴

_**Choi** _ _**San** _

_**** _

✴❇⭐❇✴

**Warning**

**There will be violent scenes, or detailed gore in the story.**

**There will be some mature contents included as well.**

**There will be ships and romance blossoming between the characters.**

**English is not my first language.**

_**Please be aware.** _

_Thank you for clicking on this book! Votes and comments are much appreciated!_

_Enjoy ❤_


	2. Chapter 2

The bustling crowd at early in the morning filled the station with chattering among the people hanging around them.

There, stood four students. One of which have a headphone hanging around their neck, one is holding a book in his hand, while the other two have their hands on their pockets while telling their stories.

It have always shock the other people on how close these four people are, clustering with different personalities and likes, they wouldn't have gotten along if it weren't for the memories they have shared back when they were young.

Best friends since they were children, that's how Wooyoung would put it. For better words, childhood friends. They had been on each other's lives since they were young. Having to lost their parents and surviving on their own, it was tough but that is the sole reason why they find comfort with one another.

What's their story? No one ever knew. They hid the truth away from everyone, burying it for no one to find. It's a unspoken secret between them, and they will keep that safe as long as they are together.

The sound of the train made their head snap up and walk among the crowd shoving themselves inside. They, luckily, have found a seat that could only occupy two while the other two had to stand.

"I heard that there are new students." He fixed his round rimmed glasses using his middle finger, he crossed his legs and looked at his friend who sat beside him, he has his eyes fixated on the book but he nodded along to let his friend know that he's listening.

"At the middle of the semester?" The one with the headphones asked, glancing back at the one that started the topic.

"Yeah. I only have heard from it because Changbin likes to snoop on other people's business." He chuckled, running a hand through his black hair. "He tried to ask around for more information but the only thing that he could get is that they are four males."

"Weirdly coincidental with us being four people and gay." He wiggled his eyebrows, only for him to get pushed lightly by the boy wearing a headphones. "You didn't really have to push me Hwa-hyung." Seonghwa chuckled at that, shaking his head at the boy.

"Why did you bring that up, Wooyoung?" The other shrugged in reply, flickering his eyes towards the boy next to him.

"I don't know. I guess I got curious." Wooyoung tapped his friend's shoulder who finally gazed away from his book to look at Wooyoung questionably. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Of course I did." His deep velvety voice finally made appearance after a while of them talking. "If you're going to copy from me, my answer is no." Wooyoung pouted, clinging on his arm.

"But Yeosangie..." Yunho laughed at the attempt of aegyo he is trying to do to Yeosang while Seonghwa watched in disapproval. "I'll fail the class if I don't submit the homework."

"You're only failing class because you aren't studying. You should know by now that homework is supposed to be done at home hence the word." Wooyoung crossed his arms, huffing out in defeat. He turned his head only to witness Seonghwa and Yunho laughing st him.

"You can never put up an argument when Yeosang is around." Yunho commented, which only further made Wooyoung pout. Yeosang let the corner of his mouth lift up in amusement before turning his attention back to his book.

When the train had arrived on their destination, the four of them quickly got out before getting suffocated by the people rushing outside. They walked towards the school that had become quite the talk in their town.

Apparently, the school is hiding a very dark secret. Rumors goes along like they are containing supernatural human beings, or teaching magic to special students. Of course, no one have ever proved that to be true. 

The blazing sun glared at them from above, slowly rising up to wave at them. There are some students walking with them towards their school. Their chatters filled the air, mostly containing about the new kids and then the topic somehow ended up about a professor getting fired. It only took them a few minutes before they are face-to-face with the school.

It's a rather large building, the color of the structure could be told that it has been there for long. The mossy green leaves slid along the exterior of the school, a fountain stood by at the middle to take away their attention from the building.

They walked inside the building, their shoes hitting the white tiles of the floor, they walked through the rows of dark blue lockers before stopping by on each of their locker — which is literally by each other's side.

Yunho and Wooyoung still continued to chat with each other despite having a difficult time arranging their lockers.

"-and he freaking told me. That he loves me!" Wooyoung's voice boomed through the hallway. He suddenly shut his mouth, confused as to why it's suddenly quiet.

Their eyes scattered around the room, looking in which what got their attention. When they finally found it, they are indeed very surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Their eyes glanced at the entrance where most all the attention are. The only reason why it had become silent is because of the appearance of four new faces that have their eyes lingering everywhere around the inside of the school.

"Red hair? Way to take someone's attention." Seonghwa have commented, scanning them head to toe.

"You can't really complain when you have yellow hair hyung." Wooyoung turned to Seonghwa to twirl his finger on one of the strands.

"It's _blond_ hair Wooyoung." Seonghwa slapped away Wooyoung's hand away from his hair, turning their attention back to the new kids.

"At least it's better than that fried looking blue hair." Seonghwa grumbled, slightly pointing at the blue-haired guy that have a few strands braided.

"Hey, it actually.looks good on him." Yunho spoke up after his few minutes of silence. "No one could pull that off, that's saying that he's handsome enough to do that." Wooyoung turned toward Yunho, a smug grin on his face. The taller had finally realized what he had said out loud.

"Fuck, forget I said anything." Yunho slapped his head then pleaded with his eyes to keep their mouths shut in which Wooyoung have blatantly ignored.

"So we know that Yunho got dibs on the blue hair guy. Hwa got his eyes on the red hair. I call for the normal looking one among them." Wooyoung turned to Yeosang who didn't even bother peeking towards the new guests. "I bet that guy would be your type Yeo."

"My type or not, I don't really care." He said without looking up from his book.

"Can you please just look at them for one second then you can go back to reading." Yeosang sighed, closing the book with one hand and finally looking up.

What he hadn't expect is that their gazes are already landed on Yeosang which is surprising because he surely done nothing to catch their attention.

"Why are they looking here?" Yeosang asked, taking his eyes off of them to look at his friends.

"Oh, stop imagining things- Oh my God, they are actually looking here." The four of them looked up towards the other four. There is something on their gazes that they couldn't really tell what, it's as if they are preying on them with their eyes.

"I don't like the way they look at us." Seonghwa broke the silence between them, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"Me either." Wooyoung said, "I say we go to class and forget that they even exist." The two nodded, but the brown-haired boy still stared back at them as if challenging them.

"Yeo, let's go." Yeosang finally broke the staring contest, and instead just felt their intense stares on his back as he links his hand with Wooyoung.

"As usual, let's meet at the rooftop later on break time." Seonghwa reminded, patting their shoulders before walking away from them.

"Well, I'll see you guys." Yunho also waved goodbye at them, he swirled around the hallway like some disney princess before tripping on his feet. It made Wooyoung let out a loud laugh at Yunho, who looked back with a sheepish smile then continued to walk away normally.

"Woo?" Yeosang quietly called his friend. "I have this weird feeling about them." He glanced back towards the four boys to see that they have disappeared from the entrance.

"I know. I'm feeling the same way. There's just something weird with them." Wooyoung connected his eyes towards his friend, he squeezed Yeosang's hand as a sign of comfort. "Let's just avoid them, yeah?" Yeosang nodded, feeling slightly better at the comfort of his friend.

They both moved away from their lockers and towards the classroom. Wooyoung and Yeosang luckily have the same first subject of the day, but it made Yeosang uneasy even when nothing is out of ordinary — that is, if you count the new transfers.

The bell rung loudly throughout the hallway, signalling for the students to enter in their respective classrooms. The two friends had just arrived on time in the classroom before the students started flooding inside.

They have chose the middle side seat, near the window where they can see the campus from inside. Both of them settled down on their seats, promptly dropping their bags on the chair then sat down.

The professor still haven't entered the class, so Wooyoung started rambling about some rumors he heard — probably from Changbin — in which Yeosang barely listened to.

As expected, Yeosang is holding his book in his hands. There are only a few pages left, nearing its end. Wooyoung's voice became a distant sound in his ears, instead focusing on the words of the book.

Until he felt the burning gaze at his back. He put the bookmark in between the pages before closing it. He turned to his side, finally noting the silence that Wooyoung have provided.

He's staring on something, or perhaps, _someone_.

He followed his stare to lock eyes with the blond-haired boy that was present with the group earlier at the entrance. Yeosang scrunched his nose, tilting his head slightly to the side like he's questioning the stranger in why he's staring.

A dimple formed on the boy's cheeks as his lips curled up into a amused smile. It made a shiver run down his spine, he looked away from him before he does anything that he surely will regret.

"What was that?" Wooyoung leaned in towards Yeosang, too close to his ear to whisper. At another perspective, they would look like as if Wooyoung is nibbling in his ear.

"I have no idea." Yeosang replied, grabbing his friend's shoulder and pushing him away slightly.

"No idea, huh?" Wooyoung raised an eyebrow as a smirk bloomed on his lips, "Why is your face red?"

"Maybe because it's from our close contact."

"Or maybe it's because of hi-" Yeosang slapped his hand on Wooyoung's mouth, shutting his loud voice from bouncing off of the classroom.

"Shut up." Wooyoung pulled away from Yeosang's hands.

"I'll shut up." He raised his hands up in surrender. "If you let me copy your homework." Yeosang grumbled something under his breath, grabbing his bag and digging for his homework.

"You really won't learn anything if you keep copying off of mine."

"I'll learn from you then." Yeosang only rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the board. Yet, he couldn't shrug off the burning gaze on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeosang felt as if time is mocking him while it slowly ticks by calmly. He had been waiting for class to end, but every minute felt like an hour for him. The professor, apparently, is absent making a substitute teacher take in charge of his role.

He couldn't even understand anything that have been discussed for the past few minutes he had been there, every words silently goes over his head. Yeosang would never say it out loud but Wooyoung is doing much better at listening than he is. All he could make out from the substitute are some few words then and there, anything else are just gibberish to him. 

He didn't quite like that he is getting distracted from the heavy presence of the gaze burning holes on his back. He isn't brave enough to look back and glare back from where it is coming from—which he could already tell is coming from the blond boy earlier—and maybe ask him to stop staring yet knowing himself, he knew he could never do that.

"-sang! _Yeosang_!" The dazed boy snapped out of his thought to meet his bestfriend's eyes who sparked with curiosity from how much the boy is invested on his thoughts. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern laced on his voice. It wasn't unusual for Yeosang to space out, but this always worries Wooyoung.

"Yeah." Yeosang didn't have the courage to voice his thoughts knowing fairly well that Wooyoung will most likely tell this to his other two friends. It's not like it's any serious, he just thought that maybe it is just meant to be ignored.

Wooyoung frowned, watching as the male in front of him quietly pack his books inside of his bag. He completely avoided the topic for being brought up which totally nagged Wooyoung. Was it because of the new male that they had caught staring earlier? Or is Yeosang struggling with his inner thoughts again?

He couldn't tell if there are any problems going on with Yeosang, and that worries him a lot especially from the stories of his past that he have heard from Seonghwa. It wasn't pleasant, and it's dangerous. 

Yeosang smiled at him, "Don't worry about it Woo. I was just thinking." He patted Wooyoung's shoulder out of reassurance.

"That's dangerous." Wooyoung blurted out which made Yeosang's smile falter before he removed eye contact with Wooyoung.

"I swear it's not that bad." He chuckled, tugging on Wooyoung's sleeves. "We're going to be late for our next class. I'll just see you at the rooftop." With that, Yeosang left the room leaving Wooyoung and the new kid—which they haven't able to notice his presence.

Wooyoung let out a sigh, picking his own bag up. He spared a glance towards the new kid who analyzed Wooyoung with a smirk on his face. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, turning on his heels to face the male.

"Will you please stop that?" Wooyoung finally hissed, "I don't know what your deal is, but I have noticed you staring at us since earlier." The male only let his smirk widen even further, fueling irritation inside of Wooyoung.

"San-hyung." A new voice came from the door, both of them broke eye contact to look at the intruder. Wooyoung could recognize him to be 'the normal one' that he described earlier but now, he couldn't really tell what his feelings towards them are. 

Wooyoung could feel the heated gaze from the male by the door before turning his attention towards 'San'. San flickered his eyes towards Wooyoung then towards the desk Yeosang was in before then finally he stood up from his seat and towards the male who called him.

"You know, there is something weird with you guys." Wooyoung couldn't help but let his mouth run, he didn't care if he is prying them for information. "I feel that you are hiding some dark secrets."

"I know." The male by the door said, leaning by the doorway to look at Wooyoung, "But we aren't the only one holding secrets now, do we?" This made Wooyoung tense up, watching as the two males walk out of the door with one last glance towards him.

Wooyoung is now sure that something is going on surrounding those four boys. He fished his phone out of his pockets, when he felt it vibrate with notifications. He looked down on the lit up phone, seeing a few messages from Yunho.

**Yunhogizer**   
_Class is about to start, where are you?  
 **8:45am**_

_Woo, did something happen? Why aren't you still here?  
 **8:56am**_

_I'm really serious now. I just texted Yeosang but he isn't answering. I'm about to freak my ass out here  
 **9:04am  
**_

**Woosexy**   
_Sorry, I just got caught up with something. I'll be there in a minute.  
 **9:06am**_

Wooyoung let out a sigh, putting his phone back in his pocket before leaving the room with a confused mind. He is already dreading to see Yunho, he could tell that the taller would have a lot of questions as to why he came in late. Which he surely would be explained a lot easier if it weren't for that voice at the back of his head telling him that the interaction is to be kept hidden.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of shoes hitting the white tiles of the floor as they make their way towards the rooftop made Seonghwa feel uneven, it wasn't usual for any of them to stay silent especially having Yunho and Wooyoung around. He walked a little slower than the others, letting them lead the way.

He analyzed Wooyoung who is currently leading them, his eyes unfocused while a deep frown makes its way to his lips as if he's deeply thinking of something. Yunho, however, has his eyes towards Wooyoung with his eyebrows scrunched together like he's finding a solution to a problem. Yeosang, on the other hand, doesn't have his book on his hand which is not quite unusual but he seemed dazed.

What made Seonghwa more aware that there is something is wrong when Wooyoung literally, _literally_ crashed to the rooftop door that made him stumble backwards and let out a shriek, bumping to Yunho behind him who crashed down to Seonghwa after Yeosang realized the situation and moved out of the way instead of catching them.

Seonghwa was able to catch the both of them before they slipped towards the stairs and fall to their doom. He pushed them back to their feet as Wooyoung rub his forehead from when he bumped to the door.

"It hurts!" He whined, rubbing the red spot that starts to appear on his forehead. Seonghwa let out a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest and giving all of them a stern glance.

"Okay, all of you inside the rooftop." Wooyoung was about to speak out but Seonghwa gave him a stern look that made him close his mouth, melting away all the words he is about to speak out. "Now." All of them hang their head low, following Wooyoung towards the rooftop after he have opened the door. 

Seonghwa closed the door behind him, turning around to look at the three male who avoided any eye contacts towards him. It did kind of spark curiosity towards him as to why they are acting like they did a terrible thing, it is most likely to be connected towards the transfer students.

"You can sit down, you know." Seonghwa broke through his tough facade, seeing all of them feel anxious towards him. Yunho let out a smile, sitting down and leaning towards the fence of the rooftop. Wooyoung, Yeosang and Seonghwa sat down as well, they formed a circle between them.

The silence is killing them, Seonghwa could cut the tension with a knife. Usually, Yunho and Wooyoung would have started gossiping about the latest news, with Yeosang and Seonghwa listening quietly and butting in to share their thoughts about it. Yet, neither of them spoke and it really made Seonghwa feel really anxious as to why they are acting like this.

"Okay. Speak." Yunho immediately opened his mouth, not hesitating to share what the problem is. It wasn't really a big deal, but he was curious.

"I was observing Wooyoung." Yunho turned towards Wooyoung who only let his eyes cast down to his lap, "He was late to class and didn't answer my messages for quite some time."

"And?"

"I was worried." Yunho took a deep breath, "Because, I feel uneasy around those... you know who. I thought something happened to Wooyoung and..."

"Calm down, Yunho." Seonghwa gently smiled at him, ruffling his hair like a puppy. "See, Wooyoung is here. You don't have to worry too much about it." 

"Considering our past, I can't really help but worry." Yunho chuckled, "Plus, he doesn't usually arrive late at classes or does he reply late." Seonghwa turned towards Wooyoung, there is something that he could tell that Wooyoung is thinking of the right words to say. He watched as he stole a glance towards Yeosang who remained silent throughout.

"Woo? Do you have something to tell us?" Wooyoung slightly hesitated, giving another glance towards Yeosang before letting out a sigh.

"Sangie and I was classmate with one of the new kids." Seonghwa immediately straightened his posture after hearing about them. "Well... He kept staring at Yeosangie throughout the whole class, and he must have felt uncomfortable from it."

"You noticed that?" Yeosang asked, peeking up towards Wooyoung.

"Of course." He smiled at Yeosang, "After classes-" Wooyoung and Yeosang made eye contact, seeing Yeosang slightly shook his head which only made Wooyoung frown. "-I confronted the new kid." Seonghwa narrowed his eyes, as if there is supposed to be a story in between that Wooyoung is intentionally skipping.

"Wait, who among them are you talking about?" Yunho leaned forward out of curiousity.

"The blond guy, I learned his name to be San when one of the new kids called him." Yunho nodded, "So, yeah. After Yeosang left, I nicely told him to fuck off." Yeosang shuffled closer, intently focused on Wooyoung's every words that it made Seonghwa feel surprise from the fact that Yeosang is very invented to knowing what had happened.

"By nicely saying fuck off... You mean 'What the fuck you want you little bitch?' or 'Stop staring you stalker?'" Wooyoung laughed at the way Yunho put his words, shaking his head to deny.

"I really told him to fuck off nicely!" 

"Sure, like I would believe that."

"Yah!"

"Okay, you two." Seonghwa stopped them, "Continue, Wooyoung."

"Well remember the kid that I called dibs on earlier?" All of them nodded, "Well, he called San and I couldn't help but tell them that I feel as if they're hiding very dark secrets."

"Then what?" Yeosang perked up, eyes shining with genuine curiosity that it startled all of them to see Yeosang like this. Usually, Yunho would be the most curious out of all of them, so it didn't make sense why Yeosang is intrigued to know about the encounter.

"He told me and I quote, 'But we aren't the only one holding secret now, do we?" That made Seonghwa tense up, hearing it. He calmed himself down, there is no way that the new students know about them, right?

"We can't really talk about this here." Seonghwa said, looking at all of them. "We should be eating already." He tried stirring the topic away by taking out the snacks out of his bag.

"But why would they say that?" Yunho pressed, "They barely even know our names."

"Maybe they aren't..." Yeosang trailed off, looking around instead of continuing his sentence.

"They aren't what?" 

"Let's talk about it at home." There it was again, the feeling of eyes burning holes on him. Yeosang gulped, the paranoia creeping up towards him as he try to shrug the feeling by focusing on the book he had taken out while in the middle of the conversation.

The three male around him shared a glance, confused about the sudden halt of his sentence. Seonghwa cleared his throat and instead handed out the snacks he took out from his bag.

"Chips!" Yunho cheered practically ripping the package of potato chips off of Seonghwa's hands. Seonghwa glared at him yet Yunho proceeds to open the chips and start eating like a little kid.

"You brought cookies." Yeossang muttered, taking the container containing the cookies. 

"Oooh, how about me?" Seonghwa gave him a mischievous smile. "I don't like that smile."

"You get nothing." Wooyoung gasped in horror, pouncing towards Seonghwa. The older shrieked from surprise, and they had a playful fist fight on the ground.

"How dare you not give me anything!"

"That's revenge for calling my hair _yellow_." 

"It wasn't even a insult??!!!"

"Do you hear that?" Yunho and Yeosang barked out a laugh at the rare scene unfolding in front of them. It is usually Wooyoung who would tease or provoke Seonghwa, seems like today Seonghwa wanted revenge. After a few minutes of playful banters between the two, it switched to gossips once again.

"You alright?" Seonghwa whispered to Yeosang who kept reading while at the same time listening to Yunho and Wooyoung's latest updates on the school. He would have stopped listening but some of their gossips can be kinda interesting.

"Of course." Yeosang gave Seonghwa a reassuring smile but that didn't help Seonghwa at all. He really felt that Wooyoung and Yeosang are hiding something from the way they had acted. He nodded at Yeosang, then turned towards Wooyoung who kept chattering with Yunho.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later." Yunho pushed himself off of the floor, "The bell is about to ring and I haven't done my homework yet so I have to go to class early." 

"Why didn't you just do it here?" Wooyoung pointed out, munching the cookies that Seonghwa gave specifically to Yeosang.

"I can't exactly focus here with all the gossips you're telling." Yunho let out a laugh, ruffling Wooyoung's hair who complained about it and swatted his hand away. "Adios!" He picked up his bag from the floor and left the rooftop.

When he entered the classroom, he immediately spotted the group of four people lounging by the window. All of their eyes snapped towards Yunho, which made him squirm from the sudden attention towards him.

"Oh, did the bell ring already?" The tall one asked, a pout forming on his face. Yunho remember him to be the one he had been eyeing on the entrance earlier, his eyes scanned all of them, taking note that they can see the rooftop from the window that they are hanging out.

Were they spying on them?

"It hasn't." Yunho mumbled out his answer, dropping his bag at the chair on the back of the class, far away from them.

"Why are you here then?" He almost flinched at the harshness on the tone, but he didn't let his fear show and instead faced them with a raised eyebrow.

"Should I be the one asking you that? Last time I checked, you don't own this classroom." He snarled back with the same harshness but it slowly bubbled away as he see the tall one among them give him a smirk. "Look, I don't want any bad blood between our group." Yunho pointed out, letting out a sigh before he started to take out the things he needs.

"We're not exactly starting fights as well." The blond one spoke up, "It's just that all of you assume that we're doing something to you and your... group."

"How could we not grow suspicious of your group?" Yunho clenched the pen on his hand, "It's your first day here, so don't make too much trouble." He shrugged them off, instead plugging his earphones on his phone and stuffing his ears to not listen to them anymore then focused on his chemistry homework.

Yunho doesn't know how much time passed, but he could feel someone shuffling beside him. He looked up to meet the tall male gesturing for him to take off his earphones.

"What?" He asked, he pointed towards in front to see the professor entering the room. He sighed and shoved his earphones on his bag and focused on the lesson instead. He took a glance towards Mingi — who he found out its name during the roll call — to see the other already staring at him as if he is mesmerized. However, when seeing Yunho look towards him, he quickly looked back at the front, a small flush of red tinting his cheeks.

Yunho couldn't help but smile at that but shook it off after remembering their odd behavior. What exactly are they after?


	6. Chapter 6

Yunho doesn’t know what to expect when the class has finally ended. He was minding his own business as usual, packing up his things and humming to himself. It got interrupted when Mingi tugged on the back of his uniform to gain his attention.

Yunho stood up straight, swinging his bag over his shoulder before turning around to look at Mingi. He could notice the uncomfortable state that the other is giving off, so to make things a little less tense, Yunho gave him a smile. Mingi hastily averted eye contact and stared at the floor instead.

“Is there something wrong?” Yunho couldn’t help but speak up to break the awkwardness between them. Mingi let out a deep breath, finally looking up to make eye contact with Yunho.

“Well… Uh, I do want to apologize for my friends’ behavior earlier.” He scratched the back of his head, tugging on his own uniform. “Yeah… Can you… Can you tour me around the school at lunch?” Mingi smiled at him, the tip of his ears turning red.

“I am supposed to hang out with the others at lunch,” Mingi’s smile dropped, “But, I don’t have classes now. I have a freetime added to my schedule.” Just as quickly, the smile bloomed on his face. It made Yunho feel giddy inside, although he can’t exactly explain on why.

Mingi dropped his bag on the desk next to them, scavenging something inside of his bag. Yunho then realized what Mingi was looking for when the other pulled out a paper full of his schedules.

“I have a free time too!” He turned the paper towards Yunho and shoved it in his face as if proudly telling him that they have the same schedule at that time. Yunho chuckled, taking note of the schedule as well. “So… can you?” Mingi shyly dropped down his arms, putting back his schedule in his bag.

“Sure, but would you mind having someone with us? I usually hang out with him as both of us have a free time at this period.” Yunho noticed the way that Mingi faintly showed a sign of disappointment but he didn’t comment on it. Yeosang is most likely to murder him with a gaze when they finally meet up.

Yunho and Mingi both went towards the park that hid itself at the middle of the school. Mingi savored the sight, the trees standing high and mighty around them. There is a path that leads itself to the middle which has a huge tree standing with benches surrounding it. It wasn’t particularly dark in the area, there are still areas where the natural light peek through the leaves of the trees. The windows of the hallways are displayed by the sides, a single door only giving access to the place.

There, a dark brown-haired male sat by the bench with yet another new book on his hand. He silently muttered to himself, as if he’s talking to himself about what the book is about.

As expected, Yeosang shot him a glare once he had looked up from the book. He spared a glance towards Mingi who trailed behind Yunho.

“Hi Yeo!” Yunho greeted, giving him an apologetic smile. “This is Mingi, he’s my classmate.” Mingi leaned forward to peek over Yunho’s shoulder, he waved at Yeosang uninterestedly.

“How come you want a _classmate_ burdening-” Yunho gave him a warning stare, “-I mean, following you?” Yeosang didn’t like the way that Mingi presented himself to him, it wasn’t that he’s expecting him to bow down before him or whatever but the way that the other didn’t bother acknowledging him if it weren’t for Yunho made Yeosang feel snarky towards him.

“He asked me if I could tour him around. I couldn’t just leave you.” Mingi muttered something under his breath which Yunho could catch but it seems like Yeosang heard him loud and clear.

Yeosang closed his book with force, shoving it inside his bag before he stood up to stalk towards Mingi. He looked up to the taller, giving him the coldest stare that he could muster then shoved his shoulder on Mingi’s shoulder which made him slightly stumble from the force before the brown-haired stalked away angrily.

“Yeo…” Yunho sighed, turning to Mingi. “He isn’t usually like this. Sorry, I think I have to tour you next time.” He apologized, turning on his heels to follow Yeosang. Mingi watched them from far away, heaving a disappointed sigh as he realized his mistake.

“Well, that is fun to watch.” Mingi caught sight of San’s cat-like eyes staring down at him amusingly. Mingi took note that San is hanging from one of the branches of the tree, which made him want to question his sanity.

“Shut it.” He hissed, “I’m not the one that is being avoided.” San rolled his eyes, dropping swiftly down on the ground. He walked towards the spot where Yeosang had been sitting on, his eyes lingering on it before he smiled and turned to Mingi.

“Sure, lover boy.” He mocked, making kissy faces then pulling back to laugh at the irritated look on Mingi’s face.

“What are you even doing hanging up there?” San pointed towards where Yeosang and Yunho disappeared off to, a smirk making its way on his face. “Are you serious… San, Hyung will kill you if he finds out that you have been spying on him.” The other only shrugged, giving him a dimpled smile before sprinting away.

“Don’t tell him then!” He waved, giving him a flying kiss. Mingi merely rolled his eyes at his friend’s behavior. It may seem as if San is intimidating to others, but really, he’s a mischievous little bitch.

“Sangie!” Yunho whined, following behind Yeosang. “You can’t keep ignoring me!” Yeosang huffed and continued walking until both of them arrived at the rooftop.

“I thought we talked about this.” Yeosang started talking once they arrived at the fence of the rooftop.

“He’s different! He… He was the one who came up to me and… you know me, I don’t want to ignore him…” Yunho and Yeosang sat down, waiting for the bell to ring so that they could reunite with the other two. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Yeosang sighed, knowing he could never not forgive Yunho for some silly excuse, “He wasn’t the only one there.” The other looked at him with confusion, tilting his head.

“What do you mean?”

“Someone’s eyes were on me.” He spoke quietly as if he’s scared that there will be someone listening in on them. “It is best to avoid them for now. We do not know what they are aiming for.” As if on cue, the bell rang loudly and just a few minutes of waiting, the other two entered then immediately started chatting as they ate their lunch.

The rest of the day, they did not manage to stumble upon the four males. They didn’t have any classes with them for the last two subjects and knowing that, they are able to breathe easily without their gazes lingering at the back of their heads.

When class has ended, Wooyoung shot them a text that he’s waiting by the entrance. Yunho and Yeosang gathered at the entrance where Wooyoung is sitting by the fountain in the middle. He waved at them before asking if they had seen Seonghwa which they couldn’t answer.

“He’s no doubt running errands.” Yunho suggested, “Let’s just wait for him.”

After half an hour of waiting, they are able to see Seonghwa waving at them by the entrance, apologizing that the professor asked him to check the papers for proofreading. They started to walk their way back home, with the sun waving at them on top of their heads.

“I swear that the professor thinks I’m responsible.” Seonghwa grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms from the bitter thought.

“Well, aren’t you?” Wooyoung laughed, pinching Seonghwa’s cheeks and then they started another playful fistfight in the middle of their way towards the train station.

“So, did the new kids bother any of you again?” Yunho and Yeosang shared a glance, and immediately Yeosang pointed at Yunho.

“Yah!” Yunho swatted his hand to give him a warning glare to not speak about the matter which Yeosang did not acknowledge. “I told you I’m sorry!”

“Why, what happened?” Wooyoung perked up to butt into their conversation. Yunho could only sigh and explain his interaction with Mingi and everything that happened. While doing so, Yeosang lost track of what was being spoken as he took out his book and started getting lost with the words. Yet, something at the back of his mind bothered him.

"You know, it's weird." Yeosang spoke up at the middle of the conversation. All of them stopped speaking to give Yeosang the attention. Their eyes trained towards the male that is busy skimming his eyes at the book that Yunho recognized as being the one he had been reading earlier.

"What is?" The blond male wondered while taking out their card to scan it over to be able to enter the train station. Once they have gone through that, they avoid mingling with the crowd that are also waiting for the train to arrive.

"How they unexpectedly show up and revolve around our lives." He pointed out, going back to reading his book. Seonghwa thought that he finished speaking. That is, until he opened his mouth once again. "That they just started having their eyes on us as if they have been looking for us all their lives."

They fell into utter silence, using it as a gateway to think to themselves. On their way home, they completely avoided bringing up the topic of the new students.

What could they possibly want from them?


	7. Chapter 7

Upon arriving home, they disassembled and went towards their respective rooms leaving Seonghwa watching as they scramble away from the group. He sighed, shaking his head at how much they wanted to isolate themselves. He went towards his own room to shower, and possibly to forget all of what had just happened.

It didn’t make sense to him, as to why the new students are showing up in theirs. Seonghwa knew that there is one more, but he has yet to show up in their lives. He notices him everywhere, though he never stole much of a glance towards his way which made him think that maybe they are trying to target something specific on their group.

It made him paranoid, he is completely protective of the younger ones and having been through a tough time made him worry about the simplest of details that barged into their lives. Are they trying to take someone away from him? No, he can never let that happen. There is no way that he is going to let that happen.

He stared at his reflection, a glowing amber in his eyes that threatened his own being. The thing is, they are not as normal as what people perceive them to be. Of course, they aren’t. They grew up with no parents, having to live together. They grew up in a nightmare world that no one could ever imagine. They knew it themselves, they are not normal. They are broken dolls that cannot be fixed.

“Hyung?” His eyes flickered towards Yunho peeking through the small gap of the door, tilting his head worriedly at the emotions that displayed in his eyes. “Are you…” Seonghwa could only smile at him, pushing himself away from the mirror as he passed by Yunho and into the kitchen.

But they are trying their best to be considered as normal. They may be broken dolls, but that does not mean that they can no longer replace the broken parts. They will sew themselves into one piece, even if it takes longer.

“We don’t have food.” Yeosang didn’t have to look up from his book to sense Seonghwa entering the living room. “There is absolutely nothing inside of the fridge.”

“Who’s in charge of shopping today?” Seonghwa asked, making the male look up from his book and point at the older. “Me?” He nodded, smirking before looking back down at the book. “Wait! I thought it was your tur-“

“I think you might have forgotten the deal we just made a few weeks ago.” He cut off whatever Seonghwa was about to say. “Let me rephrase it to you, ‘I will take over your shopping tasks for… for a month! If you help me with this assignment.’ Does that ring a bell?” He frowned at that the reenactment. 

“Of course, you will remember that.” Yunho came in behind the figure that stood in shock, “You never fail to make Seonghwa-hyung speechless.”

“What… I didn’t do-“

 _‘I need your help with this, if you can help me then I will take over your shopping tasks.’_ Seonghwa eyed the recorder that Yeosang held up in his hand, though his focus still stayed on the book.

“You can’t argue with that.” Yunho snickered. “Sometimes, you can be really scary with all this blackmails Yeosang.”

“Fine.” Seonghwa pouted, stomping towards the kitchen, “But you’re cooking!” He shouted, ripping off the shopping list that is placed on the fridge.

 _‘Who said you’ll cook? I won’t let any of you step foot in the kitchen! I will only be the one cooking you dumb-_ ‘ He ripped away the recorder, stopping the recorded voice that filled the room. He turned to glare at Yeosang, who looked at him amusingly.

“Where do you even keep getting these?!” He merely shrugged in response, motioning for him to go as he continued to read the book like nothing had just happened between them. “You’re lucky I love you otherwise I would have killed you already.” He muttered angrily, grabbing Yunho’s hand and dragging him away to accompany him for shopping.

“Wait, why am I the one who has to go?” Yunho whined, but followed Seonghwa out of the house. They walked in silence as they make their way towards the grocery store that is placed only a few blocks away from their home.

“Hyung-“ Yunho immediately stepped up in front of Seonghwa, pulling the older behind him as he engaged into a protective stance. He eyed the alley where he could hear the hurried footsteps echoing. A familiar red-haired male took their eyes, panting and almost looking relieved when he landed his eyes on the two. “Aren’t you…”

“The new kid.” He waved his hand dismissively, “I’m Hongjoong.” He introduced himself as if he was not dying out of breath earlier. Seonghwa made eye contact with him, having a stare down at the middle of the street while Yunho kept a close eye at the sudden appearance of the group that they were openly avoiding.

“Why are you here?” There is no malice on Seonghwa’s voice, full of curiosity and concern at being stalked back in their safe place. “Last time I checked, no one has moved into the town.” Hongjoong smiled at him, pointing towards the alley that he just came in.

“Actually, we just moved in on a house a few blocks away.” The suspicious eyes that Yunho had been giving him did not waver, he kept the protective stance in front of Seonghwa the same. Not taking any chances of letting their guard down.

“Why were you running?” Yunho asked, narrowing his eyes. “Are you running away from the police? Are you secretly a mafia leader that will fall in love with my hyung and live happily-“

“Yunho.” The taller quickly snapped his mouth shut at the stern voice that cut off his little fantasy story. “May we go our own way?” Seonghwa moved aside to pass by him.

“Wait.” Hongjoong called out, almost reaching his hand to grab Seonghwa’s wrist but the older immediately flinched and moved away to hide behind Yunho as if being touched will affect him. He could see the confusion that crossed Hongjoong’s features, but somehow he saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes that only made him scrunch his eyebrows.

“What is it?” Yunho asked in behalf of Seonghwa, taking a glance at the older to make sure that he is okay and that he is in no way physically hurt. They watched as Hongjoong fiddled something out of his pocket, the sound of chains hitting made them slightly curious while they try to take a peek on whatever Hongjoong is taking out.

“We- We made this for the four of you.” A red tint covered his cheeks once he opened his palm to let four bracelets be visible for the two to see. “I would like to sincerely apologize for the trouble my group made to the four of you and as an apology…”

“Thank you.” Seonghwa smiled at him, the problems that he had been worrying about vanished in the air. “You don’t have to do such thing, and I am sorry that we thought badly of your group.” Yunho eyed the bracelet then took them in his own hands. He could feel a small smile bloom at seeing their names engraved on the small metal that is clasped with chains. There are even little symbols that hang from the bracelets, which described what personality they are such as with Seonghwa, there are music notes as he loves listening to music, Yeosang with books that personally described how he is always absorbed on books, Wooyoung with chat bubbles that describe how he is always talking.

“A… dog?” He eyed the symbol that hangs from the bracelet that has his name. Hongjoong smiled at him, beaming with happiness.

“Mingi said that you look like a Golden Retriever, cute and fluffy and I completely agree with him after seeing you.” He blinked at the newfound information, Mingi called him cute? That is interesting to hear. He smiled at Hongjoong, trying to look if there might be a catch.

“Alright, we will accept this.” Seonghwa said, “We should go now, we still have to pick up groceries.” The other nodded, waving goodbye at them before disappearing from the alley that he came from.

“You totally have the hots for him.” He turned to Seonghwa, a teasing smile making its way on his face as Seonghwa could feel his face flush. “I can’t wait for the both of you to make a love story.” The older turned ever redder, swatting away the comment and continued their walk to the store.

“Shut up and let’s buy what we need.”

When they got home with plastic bags on both of their hands filled with everything that is listed on the paper, they arrived at a scene with Wooyoung and Yeosang cuddling each other on the couch. The book that Yeosang had been reading, has long been forgotten as he have his arm wrapped around Wooyoung.

“This is such a sweet scene.” Yeosang glanced at them, gesturing for them to be quiet as the sleeping boy stirred in his sleep. “He needs to wake up.”

“I am awake.” Wooyoung groggily announced, pulling away from Yeosang to stretch his arms in the air. “Why do you need me awake?” Yunho volunteered to take the grocery bags in the kitchen as Seonghwa made his way to the two. He fished out the bracelets that Hongjoong gave them then placed it on the table for them to see.

“What is this?” Wooyoung took his bracelet, letting his thumb trace over the name that is engraved on the metal. “Is this why you guys took long? You bought this for us?”

“Hongjoong gave it to us.” He corrected, the smile from Wooyoung’s face disappearing immediately at the name mentioned. “He told me that they are sorry, and as an apology he gave this to us.”

“Hongjoong? You mean the guy you got the hots for?” Seonghwa blushed for the second time as Wooyoung stood up from the couch, pointing at Seonghwa accusingly. “Didn’t we agree to avoid them?”

“You said no such thing- Yeosang don’t pull up your recorder again.” He glared as the other took hold of the box before silently putting it back down at seeing the nasty glare directed at him. “Look, he wanted to apologize and I accepted it. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to accept it.”

“It’s not like we don’t like it.” As Wooyoung is speaking, Yunho came out of the kitchen and watched the conversation take place. “Are you not considering how they could have installed something? Like, I don’t know. A camera? Tracker? There are so many possibilities that they might have something bad planned.”

Seonghwa and Wooyoung continued to discuss, while Yeosang eyed the bracelet. He extended his arm to take the bracelet in between his thumb and index finger, feeling the cold metal of chains under his fingers.

“Do you not like it?” Yunho asked, sitting by the arm of the couch, “Hongjoong is genuine when he gave this to us. I don’t think there is some kind of catch.”

“Who said I don’t like it?” He muttered quietly, enough for Yunho to hear. “I’m going to my room.” He stood up, slipping the bracelet in his pocket then took the book that he abandoned earlier before retreating away from them. Yunho chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

“Fine, I’ll accept it.” Wooyoung pouted, “I like the design anyways.”

“Sure, you tsundere.” The three of them chuckled, straying their attention to take a look on the bracelet that they received.

“I hope he is truly genuine.” Seognhwa whispered to himself, telling the two to pick themselves up to help with the groceries. “Still, I can’t help but feel the strange energy towards them. There must be something that they want… Right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support everyone <3


	8. Chapter 8

His eyes stray ahead, walking peacefully as the air around him seems to speak upon his arrival. His fingers trail over the trees around him, the rough texture just underneath his fingertips. The moonlight washed over his face, the darkness pressuring itself to him yet failing. The sound of leaves crunching under his feet filled the silence while his attention never left the familiar tree house. One that connected all of them.

"It's been a while." A voice spoke in the shadows, just as he arrived at the foot of the tree house. "I would have thought that you left me."

"Never." His cold voice broke through, "You have always been part of me. How could I leave you when you're always following me?" He questioned, although he knew that he did not seek the answer to it.

"You are right." A hand appeared before him, cupping his left cheek with care before gliding down to his shoulder. "I sense that you are slowly losing control of yourself. Just give up."

"No." He firmly said, stepping back from the glowing hand. "I do not wish to be disturbed. Please leave my sight at once." It chuckled, the glow dispersing as the darkness once again filled his surroundings.

"Just as you wish." The mocking voice left him in silence. He closed his eyes, clenching his fists in frustration.

"How long do I have until it takes over me?" He asked, as if expecting someone to answer him. "I don't want to lose any of them because of me..."

The sun peeked through the curtains, disturbing the sleeping figure by the bed. Wooyoung rolled over, immediately feeling the familiar presence of a body beside him.

"Yeosang?" He groaned, opening his eyes to see the other seated beside him with a book in hand. "Why are you here?"

"I should be the one asking you that," Yeosang glanced up at his book, gesturing at the room that Wooyoung did not remember stumbling inside of. "You passed out here after dinner. Although, I am pretty sure that you were neither drunk nor sleep deprived last night but you still ended up here."

"Oh." That was the only thing that Wooyoung could let out, yet he could not seem to remember anything that had happened last night. "Hey, did I perhaps go somewhere?"

"No. You slept in the bed all night, I've been here beside you as you sleep. Why do you ask?" He shuffled around the bed, placing the book on the bedside table to focus his attention on Wooyoung. "Did you have a dream?"

"No... It's just that..." _I woke up last night but you're the one that is not beside me_ , "I just thought I might have sleep walked." He chuckled, sitting up from the bed with his back facing Yeosang to avoid the curious gaze of the other.

"Mhm." He hummed, although Wooyoung knew that he is far from being convinced at his words. Yeosang is smart, he knew that yet they could also tell when one is lying to another. He looked over his shoulder, to see that Yeosang was back to reading his book. "Hyung is already making breakfast, I already ate earlier so no need to call me."

"How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know. The sun is not up yet when I woke up." He narrowed his eyes at Yeosang, knowing there is something that he is desperately trying to hide but he did not question it.

"Okay. I'll shower first. Sorry for intruding in your room." Yeosang nodded at him, his eyes never leaving the book as if he is in some kind of trance. "You better get ready too before hyung starts complaining once again." He turned away and left the room, after sparing another glance at Yeosang.

Their footsteps echoed through the peaceful empty street as they made their way towards the train station. It's yet another school day and neither of them are ready to meet the four males that seem to have been starting to appear everywhere. It was as if they were forcing themselves inside of their lives and that did not make Wooyoung comfortable at all.

As usual, the train station is packed with other students and workers waiting for the train to arrive. Yet, Wooyoung caught a glimpse of something familiar, perhaps someone that he had just been thinking of.

"Isn't that the new kids?" His whole body froze upon seeing San look over to them and trailed his eyes over at them before landing at Yeosang. "Why are they here?" He turned to Seonghwa, who seems to be too relaxed at the fact that they may be getting stalked.

"Hongjoong did say that they moved into town when Yunho and I bumped into him." He spoke too casually of them, as if they hadn't just been avoiding them yesterday,

"Oh?" Yunho raised his eyebrow at Seonghwa, "You're speaking casually of them. Are you in love?" He wiggled his eyebrows before getting punched lightly in the arm by a red-faced Seonghwa.

"I don't like it." Yeosang spoke up about his own opinion, "I don't like the fact that they are there wherever we go."

"It's a small world Yeo, it could have been coincidence." Seonghwa unintentionally defended them, making all of their eyes swerve towards him in shock.

"You never believe in coincidence." Yeosang slammed his book shut, looking up to meet Seonghwa's eyes. "You said it yourself, hyung, there must be a reason behind everything. So, how come that Hongjoong _accidentally_ bumped into you yesterday? How come that Mingi seems to have the same _exact_ schedule as Yunho? How come that they always have their eyes on us?" All of them are speechless from what he pointed out as if they have never realized such obvious actions of the other group.

"It could have been..."

"Stop trying to defend them hyung." Yunho and Wooyoung glanced at each other, signaling when to step up between the two before the argument got even more heated. "After all, we have yet to come up with an answer as to why they are desperately trying to fit in with the crowd."

"It seems as if you have been watching them." Seonghwa did not look away from the cold look that Yeosang had in his eyes. "You are also not acting in the right mind since they came in. So, tell me what is wrong in defending them?"

"They are not what you think they are." The sound of the train forced them away from the conversation. Seonghwa was about to grab Yeosang's wrist but he walked away and entered the train to leave the conversation just like that. They shared worried glances at one another before running after Yeosang inside of the train.

"Yeosangie, what do you mean by that?" Yeosang kept his eyes trained on the book before him and Seonghwa sighed, knowing that he will not get an answer from the stubborn boy. Instead, he took a seat beside Yeosang as Wooyoung and Yunho stand up in front of them.

Wooyoung risked a glance towards the group that he noticed sat slightly far away from them. The three of them became too familiar to Wooyoung, as they seem to have introduced themselves to his three friends. Yet, the unknown name of the other—that he remembered seeing when he and San had a conversation in the classroom—does not seem too keen of revealing himself to them.

He does not seem to be interested in knowing them nor does he seem to be keeping track of them however that does not remove Wooyoung suspicions of him. There is so much mystery that flies over them, and as Yeosang stated, there must have been a reason as to why they even moved into their town in the first place when clearly there are a lot of options that are much better.

Besides, Wooyoung should have known when someone has moved into town as gossips fly fast at a small town such as theirs. Yet, none of the nosy neighbors spoke out loud in the streets nor did he hear from the girls about their unnerving presence. There should have been people staring at them at this moment, but there is absolutely no one that is paying attention to them like they do not exist in their eyes.

Upon arriving at their destination, the silence between them further became more uncomfortable. Wooyoung attached himself beside Yunho, launching into a conversation while leaving the other two on the unbearable tension.

"Yeosang." Seonghwa spoke up just as they arrived in front of the school, "I don't want anything to become awkward between us but I do want to apologize if I ever offended you in some way."

"You didn't." He muttered under his breath, "This... This whole thing is confusing me especially with..." Seonghwa placed a hand behind his back, reaching out to fiddle on the necklace that Yeosang is now paying attention to.

"If something is bothering you, don't be afraid to tell me. We made that promise from this necklace." He removed his hand from the necklace, "I'll avoid bringing them up if that is what you wish." Yeosang shook his head in disagreement.

"It might have been me that is over analyzing these things. I am not stopping you from making friends, hyung."

"There is nothing wrong with being extra careful besides... Back then, it was just us and the world... It was not a very pleasant experience and I understand that feeling of being scared and terrified of letting someone in." Seonghwa held Yeosang's hand and smiled at him when the other spared him a glance, "Don't let the darkness consume your thoughts." Yeosang nodded, focusing back on the book as if he does not believe the words that the older told him.

"I'm sorry, hyung." Seonghwa smiled, not having double thoughts about his words. They laced their fingers together, feeling the warmth fill their hand and that, itself, is the only comfort they need from each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am back once again ^_^
> 
> I was so busy the past few weeks that I have forgotten to write! Thank you everyone for your patience :D

_"It was just us and the world... It was not a very pleasant experience..."_

Those words lingered in his mind, a thundering frustration gnawing in his heart. He clenched his fist, shaking off any lingering emotions, and instead focused on the sound of his shoes crunching the leaves underneath.

His eyes flickered upwards to the sky, the hauntingly dark blue sky taunting him of its threat wandering within. He raised his hand to push the stray hair that irritated his eyes while continuing down the path up to the place he has recently been visiting.

'There were never us... and the world.' He wanted to argue but he never had the courage to speak his mind. It was as if his lips are glued together, unable to spout the secrets he wishes to share.

His fingertips graze slightly on the surface of the metal ring attached to a chain around his neck. A weighing reminder of the memories that he has shared with Seonghwa, a bitter feeling enveloping him. He wrapped a hand on the ring, looking down to see the glinting shine as it reflects on the moon from above. It was a diminishing memory that he also chose to forget little by little, especially the nightmares that he is running away from.

'It wasn't us and the world. It was us against the world. No one is kind enough to lend a helping hand.'

He let his thumb swipe on the carving on the metal, the words 'Be free' making him sigh at the promise made. A promise he had broken, as the chains on his wrists, weighed him down and glaring eyes following him had never let him be free from its prison.

He gently released his hand from the ring, letting both his arms fall on his sides when he had made eye contact ahead on a familiar dark area with the taunting eyes landing on him.

"Such a coward." The familiar voice tauntingly mocked, "Coming back here to plead for freedom." It was as if it already read his mind of asking to be free. He had not expected it, his surprise showing on his face before regaining composure under its intimidating gaze.

"Remove it." He hissed, he shoved his trembling hands on the pocket of his jacket to hide his fear. "Release me, please." A hollow chuckle echoed into the darkness, finding the vulnerable state amusing to them.

"Why would I do so?" His surroundings dimmed into the darkness, his eyes unable to adjust and see through it. He felt something take hold of his necklace, slightly flinching at the sudden contact. "Was it because of these friends that you are desperately trying to protect?"

"I have always accepted you." His voice raised, "I have made a place for you. You told me, yourself that you wanted to be free too. I am willing to let you go now. You wanted that, right?"

"You're right." He couldn't relax with the feeling of presence near him, a cold feeling touching his cheek in contrast to the warmth he is radiating off. "However, I have benefited so much from you. Why waste such amazing benefits."

"Please." He begged, "I just want a normal life." He received silence, the temperature dropping and leaving him to shiver at the coldness.

"You can never have a normal life, and you know that." He closed his eyes, "I am part of you now. You can never get rid of me like before."

Yunho and Wooyoung checked on the duo after witnessing their hands intertwined with each other. It was a silent agreement between them, to never bring up the topic of the argument or misunderstandings when everything is already settled.

However, something daunts Yunho. It was as if there is something nearby lurking around their group. For once, he felt unsafe and terrified. He glanced towards his three friends then roamed his eyes on the hallway of the school. He let out a shaky sigh, feeling an unknown presence hovering over them once again.

Ever since early in the morning, there had been something sinister that he had been feeling. He felt as if something is following them and watching their every move. He never had the chance to voice out his thoughts as the others seem unaffected by its presence or if they do notice it, they didn't let it show.

There is also something else that occupied his mind. His concern towards Yeosang. He had been giving them cryptic messages, especially at a certain group like he knows the intentions of the group.

Yunho is not a fool to let of such suspicious movements. He has been praised for being a keen observer back then, he always has the luck by his side for him to predict what might happen in the future. Still, he seems to be taking a different case than before. It is irking him in no end that he could never figure out.

Besides, he is also known for being curious in his circle of friends. Of course, this will intrigue him to step up his game and solve the mystery. If there is one, to begin with.

“Hey.” He snapped out of his thoughts, looking up to see Mingi standing beside him with concern written on his face. “Are you okay?” He asked whereas Yunho couldn’t exactly answer the question. He took a deep breath, noticing that he is standing in front of the empty classroom.

“Yeah.” He didn’t give a sincere answer and instead focused on letting Mingi stay out of business. As harsh as it sounds, he didn’t have the time to worry about another group when he rather worries about the group he had been trusting this past few years.

There are undeniably some secrets that went unheard between them, hushed whispers that taunted him in no end. He worries that these secrets will be the ones that will break their own friendship.

“Are you really okay?” Mingi persisted when Yunho sat down on his chair and plopped his bag down on the floor carelessly, a movement that did not go unnoticed by the other.

“Yeah, of course.” Yunho smiled, dismissing the worry that Mingi has. “How about you?” If Mingi is not convinced easily, it is much easier to let his thoughts stray away from the main topic.

“I’m fine.” Mingi smiled, a little giddy at having to catch the attention. Yunho couldn’t help but let a soft smile settle on his lips, he found Mingi adorable at finally succeeding in getting his attention. “I’m guessing that you have heard of us being townmates, or even saw us.” Mingi plopped down on the seat next to Yunho.

“Of course, you’re difficult to resist looking at.” Yunho mentally celebrated at seeing a faint blush rising on Mingi’s cheeks. Mingi is not the only affected, Yunho has the tip of his ears red. “You should study, I heard there’s a quiz.”

“What?!” Mingi shuffled to get himself ready to study. “I just transferred and we’re already having a quiz?! How is that even fair?!” Yunho stiffened, feeling dread fill him. He shivered, looking around the room to find the source of uneasiness. The crippling fear grasped him as the feeling of eyes glaring hold at him bored in his back.

“Yunho.” He shrieked, jumping up and falling down on the floor. He scrambled backward, his wide eyes filled with fear landing on Yeosang. He placed a hand over his chest, taking deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. “Oh, I thought you heard me enter the room. I didn’t know you’ll get scared. Sorry.” Yunho waved his hand dismissively, pulling himself up to sit on the chair.

“What are you doing here?” He asked curiously, tilting his head slightly to the side.

“You dropped it earlier.” Yeosang handed him the bracelet that he remembers Hongjoong giving them. “I thought you didn’t bring it with you, guess I’m not the only one.”

“O-oh.” Yunho gazed down on the bracelet, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He is sure that he did not bring it with him. “Thank you. You should get to your room now, it’s about to start.” Yeosang nodded, waving at him before leaving the room.

“You brought it with you!” Mingi’s eyes lit up at seeing the bracelet. “I thought you wouldn’t like it.”

“Yeah…” To not hurt Mingi’s feelings, he put on the bracelet on his left hand and then focused on studying for the quiz. However, there is something bothering him even much more than before.

The presence he had felt. The uneasiness.

It was coming from Yeosang.

Coincidentally, Yeosang is also the only one who has worn the bracelet even when he is against the group. He is also the one who has found Yunho’s bracelet—that he is sure that he did not bring—and the uneasiness Yunho has felt shouldn’t go unnoticed.

There was something his friend is hiding. Could it be that he planned all of this? He kept warning them about the group but his actions say otherwise. Yunho shook his thoughts, Yeosang wouldn’t do anything to betray them, would he?

“-unho!” A warm hand placed itself on his shoulder, he slightly flinched away upon realizing that he had zoned out and Mingi took it upon him to take Yunho out of his thoughts. “You look really pale, I think you should go to the clinic.” Yunho didn’t have the time to even process the words before Mingi raised his hand up to excuse both of them.

He blinked his eyes, he hadn’t realized that there is already something happening around him. It was as if he is in an illusion, everything is hazy and blurry. What is happening?

He could see Mingi’s lips moving, he knew he is saying something but Yunho could only hear a screeching loud ring in his ears. He closed his eyes, rubbing his hand over it before opening it to find himself in the clinic. What the hell? When did he get here?

It was as if his body is not in control anymore, is it linked to Yeosang or was it the bracelet? There must be something that he is missing. There must be something…

Before he knew it, everything turned black around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad under the name @lusciouswoo. I appreciate if you follow me there *shoots finger hearts*
> 
> Please don't forget to leave some kudos or comments, I totally appreciate it ❤


End file.
